Heretofore, in general, to edit taken images by means of a video camera includes addition of letter information (title) to the taken images and applying of effects such as change of color to them.
In addition, a recent video camera has an effect applying function for applying effects to taken images in photographing and reproduction, which allows unskilled users to easily apply effects to images being taken, during photographing.
By the way, in an effect (effect) applying device having such effect applying function, a user can select desired effects with plural operating buttons provided in correspondence with various effects, which presents a problem in that it is difficult for unskilled users to quickly select operating buttons corresponding to desired effects.
In addition, in the effect applying device, if the operating buttons are fewer than effects, desired effects has to be selected by operating the operating buttons several times, which presents a problem in that various effects can not be selected sequentially in a short time and therefore it is difficult to sequentially apply various effects to images being taken in real time.